Zay's Lectures in How to Stream 24/7/Changelog
This is the list of changes of the Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning mod, Zay's Lectures in How to Stream 24/7. If you are looking for the mod itself, go to Zay's Lectures in How to Stream 24/7. Prototype Version 1 (V1.3.2) Only the textures of elements in Here School were modified. This was Luis' edition of Zayden's idea, so he made it as random as possible. * Most of Playtime's frames were unmodified. * The Art Paintings were just formerly notebooks. * No audio was changed at all. * No actual designs for Luis were made. * AJ had a cheap design. * 1st Prize was Mr. Hugs from the Trash Gang in the FNaF series. Prototype Version 2 (V1.3.2) I won't go too much on all of them (there are like 5 or 6 of sharedassets2 backups), so let's not go for every single one of them. * Arts and Crafters was replaced by Ruki. * Luis is now the Principal of the Thing. * Gotta Sweep is now Gotta #BFBLogic * Most posters were changed. * Other asset files were edited. * Minor changes were made. * New skybox. * Code was changed. Prototype Version 3 (V1.3.2) * New wall textures, posters, etc. * 1st Prize is now Ice Cream Squishy. * Arts and Crafters is now Luis. * Beny is now Principal of the Thing. * Zayden's slap and face textures were edited. * Some items have been changed. * Most textures were changed. * Four is now Gotta Sweep * Changed notebooks into Photos. * Changed skybox to something similar to avoid copyright takedowns from thebaum64. * Some audio clips changed, Old Beta 1 (V1.4) Prerelease-1 * Remade to work with V1.4 content. * Luis is now Principal of the Thing. * S-R-BROOM-2000 is now Gotta Sweep * Revamped skybox for inspiration to Loskythecopydog77 * Changed Photos into Art Paintings * Revamped items. * Removed Version 3 slap sound effect and reverted it back to the vanilla one. Prerelease-2 * Code is now changed. * Playtime is now changed to Kirbymasters87. * Floors and some posters were changed. * The Anti-Hearing Tape is now the Earrape USB Stick. * Removed code from Noise Phone, making it unusable. Prerelease-3 * Squishy Robot is now done. * Loud noise changed. * Rest of posters changed. * Changed code of Zesty Bar Machine/Cupboard. * Multiplication and squared addition math questions added. * Arts and Crafters is now changed to Beny. Release * Pause heads and wave animation are now done. * Changed the jump count text to # Jumps #PXP4Life. * Tweaked The Thinking Pad 4000. * Changed death screens and 99 screech audio. * Changed regular win screen and audio. * Music has been changed as a temporary change. * Beny will now trigger after 5 art paintings. * Changed the 99 blackboard to a blurried version of the Fun is Infinite easter egg in Sonic CD, with the text "THIS PROGRAM IS CANCER -MYSTMAN12" and with an angry Baldi face put in. Old Beta 2/New Years Update (V1.4) * Edited all unedited Baldi audio * TMK is now in the Wall of Good People * Tweaked the Detention Keys' design * Broken Laptop does not turn corrupted when dropped * Added the Noise Phone back as the Donation Shelf * Detention Keys will no longer work on the Cupboard * Cupboard has been replaced with the Coffee Kit machine * S-R-BROOM-2000's cooldown is changed * Secret ending has been changed. * Tweaked regular win audio. * Changed slap and soda spray sounds to ones from RPG Maker XP. * Tweaked Zayden's slap sprites * Luis now looks slightly like the Principal of the Thing * Overhauled main menu appearance * Removed the "Zay Games" blackboard * Revamped warning screen * Changed Alarm Clock noises to the Windows XP error sound. * Detention text is now yellow. * The phone is now a donation box in a hanging shelf. * Changed regular win audio clip. * Changed what wall texture to a picture of Danidanijr. * Kirbymasters87's theme changed. Beta 2b * Changed “ENTER ANSWER”, “YOU NEED REST!” and “Let’s jump rope!” text. * Tweaked some YCTP text. * Changed detention text to be dark-ish red and not be too intrusive in gameplay. * Fixed the issue where “Nothing” appeared in the item text at the beginning of the game. * Luis no longer gets you if you lock a door. * Added an easier way you get the secret ending which is by typing 251246 in the pad. Stable (V1.4.3) * Almost every asset has been re-done. * Updated from version 1.4 to version 1.4.3 and added no-clip rule scripts and dumps to some buttons and sprite, meaning no more character or object clipping. * Zay now slaps 10% faster than last time. * Detention times have been changed, and now the maximum is 2048 seconds. * Added a light modifier that makes some sides of the walls darker than others, and changes when you touch an exit. * When you touch an exit, a black fog is put in instead of making the school blue. The rage speed also increases when an exit is reached. * Most items have been changed, and one has been added. Comparison: ** It was planned that there would be an item similar to Didnapper Suki's Boots, which would be claimed to not classify as breaking a rule, and making the player's speed slower, but has been scrapped. * Removed 1st Prize/''Squishy Bot'' and replaced it with Molotov, which works like Marii from Paulor94's mods. * Made the noise phone give you a random item when used. * Replaced Filename2 with someone else. * Beny's behaviour is changed. He moves around the school instead of teleporting, attacks you when you have at least six paintings instead five, and doing so doesn't dramatically increase his movement speed. * Gotta Sweep's name is now SilRed Broom. Category:Subpages